Existing automated liquid handling systems in the biotechnology industry utilize pipette tips, syringes, or similar devices either as a single channel or in an array format for multiple channels. A pipetting apparatus is typically configured with a number of tubes fitted with pipetting tips, which then act as syringes to draw liquids into the tubes, and convey these samples to another array of containers, such as a multi-well plate, where they are then dispensed into the matching array of wells. Such an apparatus will be referred to as a “pipetting system”.
Typical array configurations are 8×1, 12×1, 8×12, or 16×24, which refers to the number of rows and columns in the array. An apparatus which uses an 8×1 array is also referred to as an “8 Channel Head” and thus is configured to dispense materials into a multi-well plate having 8 wells in a row, and possibly multiple columns. The use of such automated systems eliminates much handling of materials, and as some of these materials are toxic or dangerous to handle, it is a great advantage that manual interaction with these materials is minimized.
It will be appreciated that once the materials have been dispensed into the multiwell plate by the pipetting apparatus, it is often desirable to have the loaded multiwell plate moved to a different location, perhaps for further processing, or perhaps merely to make room for other plates to be loaded. Once again, it is desirable to minimize human contact with these potentially hazardous materials, so further automated handling is generally desirable.
Therefore, automated liquid handling systems may incorporate some apparatus possibly referred to as a “gripper system” for picking up and moving containers from location to location on the instrument or for interacting with other instruments. Typically, the gripper system is a separate mechanism from those used to aspirate and dispense liquids through the pipetting system.
There is also a drive to condense the size of laboratory apparatus, as most small laboratories find counter space to be at a premium. Thus, any innovation that can reduce the “footprint” or space taken up on a counter is desirable. Having one discreet apparatus which is use for pipetting and another discreet apparatus which is then used for conveying the filled plates to another location requires that additional counter space must be utilized. A separate apparatus for conveyance also involves extra cost, as well as the necessity that the plate must be somehow transferred from a first apparatus to a second apparatus for conveyance, which involves risk of spillage or contamination.
Thus, there is a need for a pipetting apparatus which includes systems for dispensing materials and for gripping and conveying a plate in a single device.